goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and Gelman Set Fire on Principal Prickly's Christmas Tree and Get Grounded
(Inspired by the Simpsons episode Miracle on Evergreen Terrace) Cast Lawson-Eric Gelman-Joey Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Mrs. Lawson-Kimberly Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Mr. Lawson's angry voice and Gelman's dad's angry voice-Scary voice Transcript It was December. At the village, Lawson and Gelman had a naughty plan. Lawson: We're going to set fire on Principal Prickly's Christmas tree! Gelman: Good idea! This is going to be a Christmas caper! Hahahahahahaha! Let's get the blowtorches, and we'll do our plan tonight. Then night came, Lawson and Gelman arrived at Principal Prickly's house. They had brought in blowtorches. Lawson: Okay Gelman! Let's break into Principal Pricklys house! Gelman: Good idea! Lawson and Gelman sneaked in through the window, and then they saw Principal Prickly's Christmas tree. Lawson: Now we're going to set fire on Principal Prickly's christmas tree in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Gelman: Let's do it, partner! Then Lawson and Gelman activated their blowtorches, and then they set Principal Prickly's Christmas tree on fire. Then they sneaked out of the window. Meanwhile, in Principal Prickly's room, Principal Prickly woke up in horror. Principal Prickly: Huh? What's that burning sound? I think something's on fire! I better go check downstairs! Then Principal Prickly jumped out of bed and he ran downstairs. Then suddenly, he saw his Christmas tree on fire! Principal Prickly: AARGH! My Christmas's on fire! OH HELP! This is terrible! I'll get the fire extinguisher! Then Principal Prickly ran to the kitchen and he picked up a fire extinguisher, and then he ran to the lounge. Principal Prickly doused the fire, and the whole Christmas tree was ruined. Principal Prickly: Oh no! My Christmas tree is ruined! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! And my Christmas is ruined too! By Christmas Day, I will spend my Christmas without my tree! Waaaaaaaa! Lawson and Gelman laughed. Lawson: Hahahahahahaha! We burnt your Christmas tree down! Hahahahahahaha! Gelman: Yeah, your Christmas is ruined for good! So you'll never be able to celebrate Christmas... EVER! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was furious with Lawson and Gelman. Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson and Gelmanr, how dare you set fire on my Christmas tree!? My Christmas tree costs 99 dollars, thanks to you two! That's it! I'm calling your parents! Then Lawson and Gelman ran home in horror. Lawson and Gelman: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Principal Prickly: Hello! Is this Lawson and Gelman's parents? Your sons just set my Christmas tree on fire! Can you please ground them, okay? Bye! (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, at the lounge, Lawson's parents were annoyed with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you set Principal Prickly's Christmas tree on fire with Gelman?! Lawson's mum: Now Principal Prickly's Christmas tree is ruined and Principal Prickly has to spend his Christmas without it because of you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole week! Lawson's mum: Your punishment is to watch Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas or else you're on the naughty list this year! Then Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, at the lounge, Gelman's parents were annoyed with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you set Principal Prickly's Christmas tree on fire with Erwin?! Gelman's mum: Now Principal Prickly's Christmas tree is ruined and Principal Prickly has to spend his Christmas without it because of you! Gelman's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole week! Gelman's mum: Your punishment is to watch Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas or else you're on the naughty list this year! Then Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff